


Hooked On All These Feelings

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke surprises Lexa at her penthouse after a long day at work in lingerie and a white button down, F/F, Penthouse, Romance, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: Clarke decides to use her key to Lexa's apartment for the first time to wait for her girlfriend to get home after not getting to see her for a few days.





	Hooked On All These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!! This is just a fluffy/smutty one shot that I had in my head for a while... well mostly I had the image of Clarke wearing only lingerie and a white button down in a penthouse.... lol yeah so I decided to write this and it came together better than I planned. Sooo I hope you all like it!!  
> Oh and hopefully I'll have my new story ready by next week.  
> OH and question, anyone interested the Karolina/Nico ship from Marvel Runaways?? I thought about maybe writing some one shots for them or maybe even a short fic? Any thoughts? I know it's a really small fandom right now, so...
> 
> Enjoy!!xx

**** Clarke tried the door to Lexa’s apartment, finding it locked. She’d already knocked on the door and rung the little buzzer, getting no response. That was unsurprising. Lexa usually wasn’t home at this time of day – she worked well into the evening. Clarke was used to that. She shoved her hand into her coat pocket, her hand wrapping around her key ring. She pulled it out slowly, identifying the newest key on the little silver ring. It would unlock the door in front of her – and this would be the first time that Clarke had used it.

Smiling to herself, she inserted the key into the little slot, turning it easily and pushing open the door. The living area and kitchen were dark, which Clarke wasn’t particularly used to. At night, they kept the lights on when they were both there, and by morning, the light shining through the huge, floor to ceiling windows illuminated the whole apartment.

Lexa lived in a studio penthouse apartment, the kind people only seemed to own in movies. The kitchen was tiled with large, light brown tiles, and the cabinets were all a creamy brown color, the counters an expensive looking granite. It was fairly large, with stainless steel appliances and a large island-bar hybrid in the center of it. Three bar stools that eerily matched the look of the cabinets were at said island. Adjacent to the fancy kitchen was the living area, which was hard wood like the rest of the studio. In the center of it, under a dark wood coffee table, was a fluffy, ivory rug. It complimented the darkness of all of the furniture quite well. And then there was Clarke’s favorite part of the living room – the huge flat screen TV that sat on the wall.

Clarke quietly padded into the quiet apartment, the door closing behind her with a click that sounded louder than normal. She unbuttoned her coat, but didn’t yet take it off, because she didn’t want Lexa to notice that she was here immediately upon her arrival. So she made her way deeper into the large apartment.

The fourth wall of the living area and kitchen – directly across from the entrance – was where the huge windows were. They lined the entire wall, into the sleeping area that was around the corner to the right. Lexa had a curtain mounted up there to divide the sleeping area from the rest of the apartment, but she usually kept it open unless there were people over. And Clarke didn’t count as  _ people _ .

Clarke turned that corner, passing under the curtain rod. The hall there quickly opened into the large sleeping area, where a California King sized bed sat in the middle – the ivory and blue bedspread framed by the dark, wood head and foot boards. On either side of the bed were the dark, sleek nightstands, one of which housed a lamp, a photo of Lexa and her friends, and the cord that charged the brunette’s phone at night. The other nightstand was less covered – only holding Clarke’s charging cord and Lexa’s Bluetooth speaker. The blonde had opted to leave that one there and buy a second one for herself after accidentally leaving it so many times anyway.

The only other things in the sleeping area were the two doors – the first one was a sliding door with a mirror on the top half, and that led to the fairly large closet. The second door led into the huge bathroom, which housed one of Clarke’s favorite parts of the whole apartment – the jacuzzi bathtub.

Shedding her coat now, Clarke walked over to Lexa’s side of the bed and turned on the lamp, rather than turning on the bright lights for the whole apartment. The city lights had already been supplying light, but it was nice to have the soft glow of the lamp. Opening Lexa’s closet door, she stepped inside and set her coat on top of one of the shelves inside the closet. After pausing briefly, she continued to strip off her clothes until she was only wearing her lacy, black underwear and her matching bra.

Folding her clothes nicely and setting them next to her coat, she glanced around the closet slowly. It was so weird being around all of Lexa’s things while the brunette wasn’t here. Of course, she wasn’t going to snoop or anything like that. Lexa had given her a key because she trusted her – because this was a relationship that they both cherished and because they had fallen in love with each other. Clarke trusted Lexa more than her friends or family, and she knew that Lexa trusted her more than anyone as well. She wasn’t about to do something stupid to fuck that up.

So when she started sifting through Lexa’s tops, it was for a significantly less devious reason. She finally found what she was looking for – Lexa’s short sleeve, white button up. She tugged it off of its hanger gently, unbuttoned it, and slipped it onto her body. She buttoned the two center buttons.

Grabbing her phone from her coat pocket, Clarke made her way out of the closet, closing the door behind her, and walked around to what she would call  _ her _ side of the bed. She sat on it carefully, not wanting to mess up the neatly made covers just yet, and pulled out her phone. She had a bunch of texts and notifications from a bunch of people, but she wasn’t feeling like checking any of them or talking to any of those people. She went straight to her text messages with Lexa.

She reread the same texts from earlier.

**Lexa – I miss you, I’m gonna have to come steal you from work one day to finally get you all to myself again.**

**Clarke – You know I’m all yours anyway**

**Lexa – Yes, but every time I go to sleep alone, I think of sleeping next to you, and how much nicer it is. I can’t ever stop thinking of all of the things I want to do to you.**

**Clarke – What things are those?**

**Lexa – There are too many to list them – too many for just one night. Like I said, I’ll have to steal you from work to have time to get them all done.**

**Clarke – I doubt you’d have to steal me. I’m sure I’d willingly sacrifice my job ;)**

**Lexa – Ok, maybe you shouldn’t go that far. But I do need to see you.**

**Clarke – Me too :( I really miss you.**

**Clarke – Off break, call me when you get off. Love you.**

**Lexa – I love you too**

If she was honest, Clarke had half expected to get that call from Lexa sooner rather than later, but she still hadn’t gotten it. That meant that she had at least another half hour of waiting here alone, or perhaps even longer if Lexa wasn’t going to get off soon.

So she stood up from the bed, going over to her nightstand turning on the Bluetooth speaker. It connected to her phone by default, bringing a smile to Clarke’s face, and the blonde started her latest playlist. As the music began ringing out through the apartment, the blonde sat back down on the bed, still being careful not to ruffle the bedding too much, and forced herself to go through her other notifications. Once she’d done that, she dropped the phone next to her, trying to think of something else to occupy her.

Clarke turned on her side, facing the huge windows. She instantly became mesmerized with the look of the city spread in front of her. This was a dream view, that was for sure. It felt so empowering to look down on the city like this – she could be naked if she wanted, able to see the whole skyline while no one could see her.

She almost dozed off like that, just staring out the window, but then her music stopped playing in favor of playing her ringtone for Lexa –  _ Ride  _ by SoMo.

It only took her a second to answer it. “Hey, baby,” she greeted softly, standing up from the bed with her phone in her hand. “You off work?”

“Yep, finally,” Lexa answered with relief. “I just walked out of the building, on my way home. What have you been up to?”

“Not a lot,” Clarke admitted.

“You sound tired.”

Clarke hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, I am a little. But not too tired to talk for a bit.”

“Well that’s good to know. How was work?”

“Boring, but productive. Next week will be a little more interesting – hopefully. How about you?”

“Stressful, as per usual. But I can’t really complain, considering the pay.”

“Mm, I get that. But maybe you should take a night off sometime, destress. You at least deserve that.”

“You’re probably right. We should coordinate a night for that.”

Clarke smiled. “Okay, we can do that later. So. What are your nighttime plans?”

“It’s kind of late, so I guess I’ll just go home, make some food, and sleep? What about you? Are you going to sleep soon? You work pretty early, don’t you?”

“Not tomorrow,” Clarke admitted. “Shift got pushed two hours.” Another reason the blonde was here right now. “And babe, you work way too hard, why don’t you just buy takeout?” Clarke hadn’t thought about food, since she’d already had dinner. But she couldn’t really make Lexa anything – not only was she an awful cook, but she would feel bad about making a mess in Lexa’s kitchen.

“Takeout is boring,” Lexa argued, and Clarke could picture the adorable little wrinkle of her nose. “I feel like pasta or something, so I’ll just make it when I get home.”

“Fair enough,” Clarke breathed out, deciding that Lexa would just have to decide what to eat first – the pasta, or Clarke. The thought made the blonde smirk. “Maybe I’ll watch Netflix. Any suggestions?”

She obviously wasn’t going to watch Netflix – she was still watching the bright lights of the city, waiting for her girlfriend to get closer to the penthouse. She knew how long the walk was from Lexa’s work to the apartment, so she was just trying to keep track of time as best as she could. “Weren’t you in the middle of Grey’s Anatomy?”

“Yeah, but I’m bored of it. A bunch of weird shit started happening in it.”

“That’s kinda the whole show, you know?”

“Maybe it’s just not really my kind of show.”

“Sure, Miss My-Mom-Is-A-Doctor,” Lexa said with amusement. “I don’t know, watch season three of Skins.”

“What’s that?” Clarke wondered, leaning against one of the thin metal beams that separated the separate window panes.

“It’s a British TV show from a while back. Every two seasons was sort of a different set of characters.”

“Let me guess – the second set of characters include some lesbians?”

“Are you making fun of me for the kind of shows I watch?”

“Not at all.” But Clarke was smirking.

“You better not be, because the only reason you agreed to watch Grey’s was because of Callie and Arizona.”

“Fuck off, that’s not true.”

“Mm, yes it is, babe. I have the texts to prove it.”

Clarke let out a little puff of air. “Alright, whatever. It doesn’t matter. Maybe I’ll check out that Skins thing.”

“It’s good. Or well, I mean it’s not bad. You know. It is what it is.”

“Sure, Lexa.”

“Don’t make fun of me. It was a long day.”

“Always a long day, huh?”

“You know it.”

“You’re getting close to your place by now, huh?”

“Yep – you’re getting eerily good at knowing that, by the way. Are you sure you aren’t tracking me?”

Clarke cracked a grin. “I’m positive. Well hey, I’m going to let you go then, so you can make your food.”

“Aw, but I can talk to you and make food at the same time.”

“I need to get ready for bed anyway, so I can curl up and watch Netflix. I’ll call you right after I do though, okay? So we can talk while you cook,” Clarke promised, her heart beating slightly at the fact that she was about to surprise her girlfriend by being here.

“Okay,” Lexa agreed. “Love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, babe.”

The call ended there, and Clarke’s music started back. She quickly stopped it, powering off the speaker and plugging her phone in on the nightstand. It was about two minutes later that she heard a key sliding into the lock of the penthouse door, and Clarke realized that she hadn’t locked it again, which meant that Lexa was either going to know that she was here or think that someone broke into her place.

After Lexa realized that the door was actually already unlocked, Clarke heard the door swing open, keys were set down, following by Lexa’s bag, and the lights in the apartment all came on. “Hello?” Lexa called, sounding like she didn’t know what to think. Clarke quietly walked along the hardwood floor back to the main area of the apartment, poking her head around the corner first.

Lexa’s eyes lit up upon seeing the blonde.

“You just about gave me a heart attack, oh my god,” the brunette breathed out. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Clarke said in a low voice, stepping around the corner entirely now to reveal her full outfit. “And I was getting bored of my clothes while I was waiting.”

“Mm, well you do look very sexy in  _ my _ clothes. I guess you weren’t bored of the underwear, though, huh?” Lexa, seemingly having forgotten her plans to make food, was approaching Clarke now.

As Lexa stopped in front of her, Clarke answered, “Well, I know you get bored of my underwear pretty quickly, so I figured I’d leave it for you to take off.” Lexa’s eyes were darker now, and Clarke waited until she knew that she was about to kiss her, then stepped back teasingly. “You gonna come take it off, or what?”

Lexa hummed, taking a tentative step forward. “Trying to play games, huh?”

“Games? I don’t play games, babe.”

“Uh huh, sure you don’t. Didn’t you used to be a bit of a player?”

“Weren’t you?”

“Touché.”

Clarke took another step backwards, and Lexa copied her movements, but this time she took two steps, and she destroyed the distance between them with a deep kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, and Clarke felt herself getting lost in her girlfriend’s grasp. Soft hands with long fingers were cupping her ass over the lacy underwear, and the blonde was stumbling backwards, unsure of her exact trajectory.

She felt her back press against cold glass all of the sudden, and the thought that she was about to be fucked up against a huge window somehow turned her on so much. A moan ripped out of her throat as Lexa separated their mouths in order to fully undress the blonde. Green eyes turned downward to find the correct buttons that needed to be pulled apart, and Lexa took care to not rip her own shirt as she undid them. But as soon as the shirt had fallen from Clarke’s body, Lexa brought their lips back together again roughly.

“I missed you so much,” Lexa whispered hotly during a breath, and Clarke tried to make some sort of sound of agreement, but she wasn’t’ sure if Lexa caught it explicitly. Not that it really mattered – it was probably pretty obvious that Clarke had missed Lexa. She was basically ready to come already, and Lexa hadn’t even touched her yet.

Those soft hands traced up her midsection, finding their way to the matching bra that really didn’t provide much support for her generous sized breasts. Lexa ignored the garment, her hands going straight under the material and grabbing Clarke’s boobs in her hands. Lexa’s lips were now on Clarke’s neck – she wasn’t quite sure when they got there – and the blonde moaned out, “Lexa,  _ fuck _ I’m wet.”

“Someone was horny today, huh?”

“Your fault – you fucking texted me that you couldn’t stop thinking of all the things you wanted to do to me,” Clarke groaned out, her body arching into Lexa’s by reflex.

“That’s because there are  _ so _ many – they occupy my thoughts  _ all _ the time.”

“Ugh, won’t you just fucking touch me already?”

Lexa chuckled lowly, her right hand sliding down Clarke’s midsection as her left hand fiddled with Clarke’s nipple. “So demanding…”

“I’ve been waiting for you for like, an hour.” Clarke meant that line to sound more matter-of-fact than the whimper it came out as.

“That long, huh?”

“ _ Lexa _ ,” Clarke groaned in annoyance, her hips bucking as Lexa’s fingers teased the top of her underwear.

“Okay, okay…” Lexa carefully slid her hand into Clarke’s panties, her fingers gingerly meeting the warm wetness between the blonde’s legs. Lexa let out a quiet groan. “ _ Holy fuck _ you’re so wet.”

“Yeah, I fucking know, just touch me already,” Clarke demanded.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Lexa bit back teasingly, and Clarke wasn’t having any of that. Her left hand rose to grab her other boob – the one that Lexa had released – and she shot her right hand toward her own center. “Hey, hey,” Lexa interrupted, her right hand acting quickly to grab Clarke’s wrist, “no.”

Clarke let out another whimper type sound, and Lexa finally obliged, inserting two fingers into Clarke easily as a third began to rub against her clit.

“Better?” she asked lowly, even though she knew that Clarke wouldn’t be answering coherently. Lexa loved to talk to Clarke while she was making her come, and Clarke loved it too, but sometimes it could get frustrating, because the brunette would ask questions or say things that required a response, and Clarke could never muster one between her short breaths and moans.

“ _ Fuck _ ,,” Clarke moaned as Lexa lowered herself, pressing hot, wet kisses to Clarke’s bare midsection, and then down to the insides of her thighs. Clarke practically quivered there against the window. Lexa’s fingers were moving too slow inside her, and the teasing kisses were driving her even more insane.

“What’s that?” Lexa murmured against damp skin. She brought her lips to the outside of Clarke’s underwear, blowing cool air against it and the surrounding skin. Clarke shuddered, one of her legs lifting now by reflex. Lexa chuckled, using her free hand to remove the underwear from her girlfriend. Once it was gone, Lexa stopped teasing and brought her mouth straight for her prize. Her left hand gripped Clarke’s ass and upper thigh as her right worked magic inside of her, and Lexa’s tongue did the rest.

Clarke was sure that she came extraordinarily fast, but that definitely didn’t matter. Especially not since immediately following, Lexa exited the blonde and rose up to press her lips against Clarke’s, allowing the blonde to hastily push her toward the bed. As soon as Lexa was pressed against the previously smoothed out covers, Clarke did her best to pin her there. She braced her legs against Lexa’s, and grabbed the brunette’s wrists to hold them against the bed. Her mouth, meanwhile, attacked Lexa’s, their tongues and teeth clashing, and Lexa let out a groan.

Clarke could tell that Lexa wanted to flip them – to be on top again – but Clarke wasn’t going to let her just yet. She moved her lips to Lexa’s neck, nipping at her skin gently before sucking on it more aggressively. The quiet moan that Lexa released filled Clarke with motivation – desperately wanting to hear Lexa make more sounds like it. As she got Lexa more and more wound up, she tried less to keep her on the bottom, because she knew that she’d be crazy to flip them at this point.

And she was right – Lexa allowed herself to be topped as Clarke slipped her fingers into her panties. “Ugh, Clarke,  _ fuck _ ,” Lexa moaned, her right leg wrapping around Clarke’s as if trying to bring her center closer to the blonde. As Clarke’s left hand began to work against Lexa’s clit, teasing around her core, her right began to fumble with Lexa’s top, trying to get it off. The buttons were a little hard for her to manage since she was distracted, but she finally got it, and Lexa helped her rid the garment from her body.

Clarke’s lips fell to the tops of Lexa’s breasts, which were still mostly enclosed in the brunette’s bra. Her hand slipped under her girlfriend, seeking out her bra clasp. It had taken Clarke some time to figure out how to undo bra clasps with only her right, nondominant hand, but she was pretty good at it now, and the bra was gone in a matter of seconds.

Lexa’s breaths were becoming quicker and more airy, and Clarke heard her mustering up some words. She knew that Lexa wanted her to enter her with her fingers, but Clarke decided that she would wait for the words exactly. In the meantime, she played with Lexa’s nipples between her teeth and with her tongue, her left hand still teasing Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s hips were beginning to move a lot, trying to create more friction.

“Fuck, Clarke, please,” Lexa pleaded, her voice stronger than Clarke expected.

“Please what?” Clarke asked, before pressing her tongue and lips back to Lexa’s breast.

Lexa let out a moan, thrusting her hips again and then finally saying, “Inside me, p-please.” Clarke took a moment before fulfilling her girlfriend’s request, but when she finally did, she didn’t make Lexa wait any longer. Her fingers began moving quickly in and out of the brunette, still toying with her nipple with her tongue. “Oh god, fuck yes – Clarke, y-yes – holy!”

And from there, none of Lexa’s exclamations were perfectly understandable, but they were rather loud and made Clarke quite proud of her pleasuring abilities. Of course, she’d never come up short in that department. In fact, neither of them had during their relationship – the sex had always been amazing.

When Lexa fell into the blankets and pillows, trying to catch her breath, Clarke gently pulled her fingers from inside Lexa, bringing them up to her mouth and sliding them in between her lips. She hummed happily, closing her eyes as she sucked them clean, knowing that Lexa was watching her. Clarke then it drop onto the blankets next to Lexa, and she opened her eyes to meet Lexa’s. Their lips met in a second, the intensity upped despite the fact that they’d both had turns already.

Clarke began to desperately undress her girlfriend the rest of the way, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off rather hastily. Lexa kicked them away once they’d fallen low enough, leaving only her underwear on her body, and that was an easy fix. Once naked, Lexa flipped them over, her mouth owning Clarke’s as her hands began to explore every inch of the blonde’s body.

“So sexy,” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s mouth, the words barely discernable. Lexa pulled her lips from the blonde’s after, moving them lower, passing her boobs and instead pressing against Clarke’s abdomen.

“How sexy?” Clarke breathed out, looking down and watching Lexa practically worship her skin. It made her wet, and she squeezed her thighs together rather obviously. Lexa pulled her head up and looked up at the blonde, her dark green eyes making contact with dark blue.

“You already know that you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Lexa said lowly. “Pretty sure I’ve told you more than once.”

“Mm, I just love hearing you say it.”

Lexa smirked. “A bit narcissistic, huh?”

“Oh never,” Clarke said back, biting her lower lip.

“It’s okay,” Lexa murmured, resting her chin on Clarke’s midsection. “I love you and your cocky self.”

“I’m not cocky – if either of us is cocky, it’s you,” Clarke insisted. Lexa lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, how so?”

“You’re just…  _ you _ , and you know it.”

“I’m cocky for knowing that I am myself?”

“That’s not – fuck, I meant – ugh, just come up here and kiss me,” Clarke huffed out, and her girlfriend obeyed, smirking as she crawled back up the bed to press her lips against Clarke’s. Wanting some sense of control now, Clarke carefully began to adjust her position slightly, and managed to bring her fingers to Lexa’s center without the brunette knowing until they were there.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa breathed out into their kiss, immediately reacting and copying Clarke’s action. “Damn, you’re so wet again already…”

“You’re telling me,” Clarke murmured. Their faces were now just hovering in front of each other’s as they focused on their new tasks. Breaths mingling in between them, they both tried to get each other worked up faster than the other.

“You sure you’re not feeling cocky right now?” Lexa questioned, her fingers pumping quickly and causing Clarke to lose the ability to vocalize her thoughts coherently. She couldn’t lose momentum, though, because she wanted to make Lexa come first. And she heard her girlfriend becoming breathless above her.

All at once, though, Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, and she released a deep moan after a moment, feeling her orgasm everywhere. She tossed her head back, and it took all of her willpower to continue moving her fingers inside Lexa at all. Lexa was smirking at her win, and as soon as Clarke came to enough to realize that, she wrapped her legs around the brunette’s, anchoring her there as she began to move her fingers fast and hard. Lexa immediately began to rise to climax, her wetness covering Clarke’s hand now.

Lexa called out a series of expletives as she came, and then she collapsed on top of Clarke, but the blonde didn’t mind at all. She enjoyed the weight of her girlfriend on her. They both came down from their orgasms as they laid there, and once their breaths had mostly evened out, Lexa spoke. “I fucking love you.”

“How much?” Clarke murmured.

“You know how much.”

“Mm, I love you too.”

They were silent for a few moments after that, but Clarke knew that her girlfriend was not about to fall asleep. Even if today had been the longest work day ever, and if Lexa was more exhausted than ever, she would never end a night of a sex at this point. Lexa was a fierce top, and she would never let the night end with her coming, which Clarke knew very well at this point. Clarke would always have the last orgasm, and she really couldn’t complain about that, because usually at that point, she would be too tired to continue anyway.

And sure enough, after a few moments, Lexa rolled off of Clarke, laying next to her. Clarke pushed herself up onto her side so she could look at the beautiful brunette. Sometimes, when she looked at Lexa like this, completely naked and vulnerable, she wondered how she was the one who got to be with this incredible woman. “You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispered, her hand falling on Lexa’s defined abs and dragging downward, onto her thigh.

“No, you are,” Lexa argued.

“Can’t we both be?” Clarke asked in response. “Because you are, and there’s no doubts there.”

“Okay, fine,” Lexa agreed with a small smile. “C’mere…” She reached over and grabbed Clarke’s hip, guiding her on top of the brunette. It surprised Clarke slightly, but as soon as she was on top of Lexa, she brought her lips down to Lexa’s. They shared a long, deep, passionate kiss, and then Lexa pulled their lips apart, gripped Clarke’s thighs with her hands, and began to pull her center up toward her. Clarke understood, obliging and allowing Lexa to guide her so that her center was above Lexa’s face. As soon as the brunette leaned up and brought her tongue and lips to Clarke’s center, the blonde felt herself shudder, and she gripped the headboard with both her hands as her hips tried to grind against Lexa’s mouth, desperate for friction.

Lexa’s hands kept hold of Clarke’s ass and thighs, squeezing them appreciatively as she ate out her girlfriend. Clarke’s breathing quickened, and she began to moan as she threw her head backwards. She released the headboard with her left hand, grabbing her boob with it instead and kneading it. When she came, she knew that she yelled out something, but she couldn’t decipher her own words. “ _ Fuck _ , Lexa,” she whimpered as soon as the orgasm had finished shaking through her.

Lexa was dragging her tongue on the inside of Clarke’s thighs, taking in everything, as the blonde tried to calm her breathing. When Lexa started pressing kisses to her thighs instead, Clarke finally let herself fall into the mattress next to her girlfriend.

“Did that show you how much I love you?” Lexa murmured, turning onto her side and wrapping an arm over Clarke’s midsection as she buried her face in messy blonde hair.

“Mmhmm…”

Clarke wasn’t positive of whether or not Lexa continued talking, because she was very quickly captured by sleep.

* * *

Clarke awoke to a still dark room, but an empty bed. The night sky viewable through the windows indicated that it was definitely still night, but Lexa was not on the bed, nor was she in the sleeping area. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her arms over her head and listened carefully for sounds through the apartment. She heard the fridge open and close, and, smiling to herself, tiredly got out of bed, threw on the discarded shirt she’d been wearing, and started padding across the hardwood floor to the main room. She buttoned the few middle buttons, like she had when originally kidnapping the shirt from Lexa’s closet.

Lexa was at the counter next to the stove, chopping tomatoes. A large pot of water was clearly on its way to boiling next to her, and next to that was a pan that was likely going to be used to make some pasta sauce. As someone who could definitely not cook, it blew Clarke away how well her girlfriend could. And she  _ loved _ watching Lexa cook. But the best part about right now was that her girlfriend was wearing nothing but her shirt, thrown on but likely not buttoned in the front.

Clarke would’ve tried to sneak up on the brunette, but since she was chopping something with a knife, she figured it would be safest to announce her presence. “Mm, hot,” she said, starting toward the kitchen as Lexa glanced over her shoulder, a smile coming to her face as she laid eyes on Clarke.

“Who me?” Lexa asked playfully. “Must be because of the stove.”

“No, I don’t think that’s quite it,” Clarke disagreed, “but if you wanna be modest, that’s your prerogative.”

Lexa laughed lightly. “Did I wake you up?”

“I think my subconscious just knew that you weren’t next to me anymore.” Clarke sat on the bar stool, folding her legs under herself.

“Aw, I’m sorry. I woke up feeling really hungry and realized that I hadn’t had dinner. I figured one in the morning isn’t  _ too _ late for food, so.”

“It’s never too late for food.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m sorry I made you skip dinner,” Clarke apologized, although she wasn’t particularly sorry for how the night had played out.

Lexa chuckled. “Don’t apologize. I had a great night – still am, actually. I’m glad I gave you that key, because if this is the kind of surprises I get to look forward to, I’m definitely excited.”

“I really missed you,” Clarke admitted. “I can’t stand not sleeping in the same bed as you.”

“I know. Me too.” They were both silent for a moment, and Clarke just watched her girlfriend dreamily as Lexa threw her chopped tomatoes into her sauce pan, and then checked on her boiling water before opening her box of pasta and pouring it into the pot. “You eating?”

“Mm, yes. I definitely worked up an appetite.”

Lexa laughed. “Understandable.” Silence again, for a moment. Clarke felt her heart swell as she watched the woman that she loved making them food, at one in the morning, after the amazing night they’d had earlier. Even after long days of working, these were their nights together, and they were worth everything.

Lexa seemed to notice that Clarke was getting caught up in some thoughts, and she pulled her out of them by taking a few steps toward the blonde.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about how much I love you and all of this… us together… we both work so hard all day, but then we get  _ this _ . I just feel so lucky to have you, and this, and this  _ with _ you,” Clarke said slowly, hoping that she was making sense. Lexa smiled, looking slightly amused, which told Clarke that her words must’ve been slightly confusing. “I just love you a  _ lot _ .”

“I love you too, babe,” Lexa replied softly. She came around the bar to press a gentle kiss against Clarke’s lips, practically melting her. When she pulled away, Lexa smirked and asked, “You up for a few more rounds after we eat?”

“Maybe  _ one _ ,” Clarke said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Only one?” Lexa asked with surprise, heading back over to the stove to work on her sauce.

“I might not have to work early tomorrow, but I do have to work. And so you do.”

“So what?”

“ _ So _ , we can have one more.”

“Three?”

“ _ One _ , and two if you’re  _ really _ good.”

“I think I can work with that.”


End file.
